narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Shimizu
Shion Shimizu (Shimizu, Shion 清水,紫苑) is a fictional character that is an OC created for the Anime and Manga series Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and related media. Ayaka is a talented weapon-exclusive Kunoichi living in Konohagakure and the daughter of a clan leader. She was created and designed by SweetCandySoftMelody on Photobucket and Youtube. Background Due to her mother being very sick at the time of her pregnancy, Shion suffered a birth defect that severely damaged her Chakra Pathway system . The defect effected her in that the chakra in her body circulates much slower than what is normal. This combined with naturally low chakra made her unable to perform ninjutusu or genjutsu at all, and have very mediocre ability in taijutsu that is very weak. She also could not perform fūinjutsu.Because of her lack ability in all forms of jutsu she was often teased during her early years at the academy, because of her lack of skill. She was often called “weak” or “useless” by her peers. After showing no improvement after a whole year at the academy, teachers started suggesting to her parents that she be pulled from the academy because they doubted she wouldn’t be able to survive a single battle let alone graduate. Shion’s mother was concerned by this and decided to take the advice, but she was stopped by her husband because he could tell how badly Shion wanted to be a kunoichi, and convinced her to let their daughter stay at the academy.Shion was persistent and refused to give up on her dream of being a kunoichi for her village despite what people told her. At age seven she realized despite that she lacks in all areas of jutsu, she was amazing with using weapons and using her body in other ways besides taijutsu. She was the best in her class with use of all weapons, had the highest speed despite low chakra, and did well in battle because she could avoid attacks well. Personality Shion’s main personality trait is how loving she is. She cares deeply for the ones around her and will give anyone a chance for her friendship. She believes there is good in everyone. Shion can be very competitive especially among her friends and strives to reach her full potential. She trains very hard, and is an overall a diligent, hard worker. She has been a very big tomboy all her life and most of her friends were boys when she was younger, however when she reaches her pre-teen years she becomes more feminine but still retains some of her tomboyish nature; being very sporty and not afraid to get down and dirty. Shion is also very motherly and somewhat of the big-sister-type. If you were to ask her the thing she wants to be most of all in the future is a mother. She is very romantic and often daydreams about romance and marriage. She is very expressive and can be short-tempered if she feels insulted. When she was younger she was often shy and very insecure because of her lack of ability in jutsus but as her talent with weapons developed she became more strong and confident with herself and her abilities. This also made her more social or open to people. 'Characteristics: ' Loving, Athletic, Wise, Motherly, Protective, Strong, Can be tomboyish or Feminine, Kind, Short-Tempered, Determined, Diligent, Confident, Sensitive, Brave, Competitive, Self-Aware, Expressive, Caring, Just, Romantic Likes and Dislikes 'Favorite Hobby:' Making Weapons 'Other Hobbies:' Archery, Jogging, Shopping, Being w/ friends, Playing Athletic Games 'Fears:' Fear, Losing people she cares for 'Ambition:' Reach her full potential, Have a large family 'Biggest Value: ' Protecting her loved ones 'Favorite Foods: ' Hiyashi chūka, Celery 'Least Favorite Foods: ' Anything Spicy 'Favorite Beverage:' Iced tea 'Least Favorite Bevarages:' Hot beverages 'Favorite Color(s): ' Pastel colors 'Favorite Animal: ' Wolf 'Other Likes: ' Training, Working out, Flirting, Jewelry, Flowers 'Other Dislikes:' Being underestimated, Spiders, 'Favorite Phrase: ' “You only live once.” (あなたは一度だけ生きる, Anata wa ichidodake ikiru) 'Favorite Words:' "Love" (愛, Ai), '"Excel" (エクセル,'' Ekuseru''), and "Win" (勝つ, Katsu) Relationships 'Family:' 'Friends/Acquaintances:' Appearence 'Part 1:' Genetics: Shion stands 149.3cm and weighs 37.4kg. She is of average height and has a slender body frame with average sized breast and average sized hips. She is fit and in shape. Shion has fair skin that is lightly tanned, honey brown eyes, and straight medium-blonde hair. Her hair is grown out to her waist, bluntly cut and has thick bangs. She has a distinctive bright smile, and many scars on her hands due to training. Wardrobe: Shion wears a short-sleeved, pastel green, crop top with black straps near the collar and has black stripes. To compliment her crop top she wears a matching green skirt with black stripes, and has black straps connecting the slits together on her skirt. Underneath her crop top and skirt she wears a greenish-gray spaghetti strap top and matching knee-length leggings. She wears bandages wrapped on her hands to protect her scars from being irritated from too much friction and over them she wears sturdy black leather gloves for greater protection. She wears a brown forehead protector on her forehead. Shion carries many weapons since if she were to run out of them in battle she would be useless. Also since she can’t perform fūinjutsu she must carry them all on her person, so Shion wears many pouches and holsters, each dedicated to a separate weapon. On her days off she wears the same thing but with no weapons on her. On her back she wears a brown quiver loaded with steel arrows, it also contains her collapsible steel bow when not in use. Her quiver has a pouch on the outside that contains two tantō hidden inside. She wears brown elbow warmers with a beige pouch stitched into each one; that both contain poison dipped senbon. She wears two beige hip pouches, one on each side. The pouch on her right hip contains kunai and the pouch on her left hip contains kaiken. She wears to brown belts slung diagonally over her waist that each have a small beige pouch on the side. In the pouch on the top belt she keeps miniature smoke bombs. In the pouch on the underneath belt she keeps makibishi. She keeps a pair of steel nunchaku tucked in the belts on her backside. Shion also wears to brown kunai holster on each leg on top of bandages. The kunai holster on her right leg are full of standard shuriken, the one on her left leg are full of Bo shuriken. Lastly she wears a beige pouch on a brown strap on each calf. The one on the right leg contains explosive tags and the one on left leg contain miniature exploding fire bombs. Which are gumball sized bombs that explode 15 seconds after being in contact with oxygen for 5 seconds. 'Part II:' Genetics: ::::::::::::: Coming Soon. Wardrobe: ::::::::::::: Coming Soon. Abilities Despite not being able to do Genjutsu, Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu; Shion is a very talented kunoichi. This is due to her amazing ability to handle almost any weapon. She has precise aim, and accuracy and has never fought anyone who is better with weapons than she is. This is due to the fact that she has never had to train any other type of jutsu and has spent all her years working with new types of weapons and perfecting her technique with them. Shion can also easily dodge attacks because of her remarkable speed, is a very fast runner, and has good perception of her surrounding s so she can usually avoid sneak attacks. Her remarkable speed is due to the fact that the only thing she has to use her chakra for is her speed and doesn’t have to waste the little chakra on anything else besides her speed since she can’t use jutsus. Shion has also taught herself to be able to catch weapons in midair with ease. She can not only catch flying weapons like shuriken or kunai, but can also catch weapons that come downwards towards her with her palms like katanas, tanto and even nunchaku. Though this was not an easy task and she trained vigorously from age 7 through 12 to be able to obtain this skill. This skill was very damaging to learn accurately over the years, and because of this she has many permanent welts, scars, bruises, friction burns, deep lesions, third-degree abrasions, and discolored skin on her hands; since so many weapons can cut through gloves. She feels the skill is worth the scars since it is an amazing skill that is great to have when she can’t dodge an attack. Her weapon of choice and prized possession are her steel bow and arrows. She chose steel because they are the least likely to break in battle. Shion has similar talents to that of a blacksmith because she can make her own metal weapons. Shion is very talented and always puts up a good fight but since she can’t do jutsu her stats suggest the opposite which leads to opponents underestimating her. 'Stats:' Missions 'Part I:' 'D – Rank: '''12 'C – Rank: 12 'B – Rank: '''0 'A – Rank: 0 'S – Rank:' 0 Total: 24' 'Part 2:' 'D – Rank: '''14 'C – Rank: 18 'B – Rank: '''8 'A – Rank: 0 'S – Rank:' 0 '''''Total: 40 Trivia *Shion's voice actors were selected based on both of their perfomances in voicing the character Sango from the anime Inuyasha. *The name "Shion" is a japanese flower. The name "Shimizu" translates to 清水,"Pure Water", "Clear Water" and "Spring Water." *Shion is ambidextrous. She was not born this way, but taught herself this skill in order to make weapon handling easier. *She was born with very flexible joints and is a contortionist. This ability is useful because helps her dodge attacks. *She is a Lesbian. *She is very good at gymnastics. References and Related More Images and Information, Related Characters, Linked Accounts. #Photobucket (Additonal Images) #Youtube #Contact the Creator: SweetCandySoftMelody@gmail.com ''' ''' 'Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Characters and all related ' © Masashi Kishimoto 'Shion Shimizu '© SweetCandySoftMelody Category:DRAFT